Today's executives are increasingly out "on the road," meeting clients, inspecting construction sites and attending events, such as trade shows. By getting out of the office, the executive hopes to increase his or her effectiveness by collecting information and disseminating instructions directly and without delay, thereby allowing the executive to immediately respond to a change in circumstances as it occurs.
Often times, by going into the field, it is possible for the executive to increase the quality and timeliness of the information upon which he or she can act. Unfortunately, when the executive is in the field, he or she is often limited in responding to situations due to the absence of the type of facilities and support which are generally found in the office environment. Specifically, due to the various distractions in the field, it is difficult to hold a productive meeting. Certainly, communication aids such as audio-visual equipment are rarely available or practical for use in the out-of-office environment. Furthermore, although mobile phones and even mobile fax machines are available, rarely does the quality and variety of communication equipment approach that which is expected in a normal office environment.
Other aspects of working in the field also detract from the effectiveness of executive. Specifically, entertaining customers or important guests often plays a prominent role in establishing a relationship of trust necessary for cooperation. Unfortunately, at remote locations, a facility having a suitable atmosphere may not be available. Furthermore, a lack of more basic requirements such as nourishment and adequate restroom facilities may hamper the executive's effectiveness.
Since newscasters provide the service of providing the general public with current information regarding their community, broadcasters in particular have moved their broadcast teams into the field. These broadcast teams often travel in a mini-van equipped to transmit a radio or television broadcast to the listener. The mini-vans typically house broadcasting equipment which allows the broadcast to be transmitted directly to the listener.
While providing sufficient mobility, the back of the mini-van incorporating the equipment is typically dark, cramped and noisy. As a result, interviews are ordinarily conducted outside the van where there is often a significant amount of noise and other distractions. Specifically, an interview will often draw an audience, the noise from which may make it difficult to understand the interviewee. Additionally, the audience may create a threatening or uncomfortable environment which may limit the level of cooperation the interviewee is willing to provide.
While larger trailers exist, they likewise tend to be dark and limited to housing technicians. Additionally, these vehicles are typically towed behind a truck and are not designed to be used during transport. Furthermore, these trailers tend to be difficult to maneuver and park.
While it is desirable to remove the interviewee from the noise and unwanted distraction of the surrounding environment, it would be desirable for the interviewee to remain in visual contact with the location of interest, both to maintain an emotional connection with the ongoing events and to be able to react to a change in those events on a real-time basis.
Accordingly, there is needed an improved means of supportive executives on the road and, particularly, there is needed an improved mobile broadcasting studio which enables the executive or newscaster to visit remote locations without the loss or the comfort and support capabilities of the office.